


june 21st, 2020

by lihdia



Series: june dreams [2]
Category: dreams - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, dream - Freeform, things i dream of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihdia/pseuds/lihdia
Series: june dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002870





	june 21st, 2020

i had a dream that basically followed the plot of tinker bell so think and her friends were living i a medoww but humans can and tried to capture them so most of them were captured so she had to go ask the cat that lived in a tree for help even though everyone thought he was dangerous then he told her about the pixies and faries at pixie hollow and that she needs to go there to save everyone so she travels there and meets the main fairies and they go into a little compartment to make an entrance to tink so they all become a little larger and the black on busts outta her compartment like a army commander and tells her to follow them and along the way they all kinda ridicule her for not knowing anything and then they enter the big tree that leads to the magic or queen and they enter a passage and tink is like “ i think we’re getting farther and farther away from the tree “ and then the African american girl opens a secret passage and smirks and the secret passage is pitch black and all of the fairies start sayin “ mhm mhm mhm” and when tink says “yup “ they shush her and say that there humming to listen to the structure of the passage to see where there going then i woke up cause my moms showing me chairs from ikea


End file.
